My Princess
by Hestic
Summary: Okay, So I deleted the last set and decided to jumble the book into one go. By the way, I finished it. A Princess with no kingdom, a Vampire trying to protect everyone, and an Alien who's trying to find his place in our world.


My Princess

By Samantha Hogge

3-2-07

Chapter 1: The New Student

The leaves crunched quietly underfoot as he turned to face the breeze. Nothing stirred in the breeze, nothing moved on its own. He bent down and picked up a rock, it was smooth and gray. The setting sun behind him illuminated everything in a soft pink-orange glow. He looked up in time to see a comet etch the sky. "Will I ever be able to fly like that" he wondered allowed.

The voice that answered belonged to his long departed mother; "Only you can decide such a fate."

"Only me, huh?" he dropped the stone and headed home.

The boy was an orphan, both his parents committed suicide when he was 3, it's been 11 years since then. He lived alone, he never let anyone get close to him and he never knew any other family except for his parents. Even though he was an orphan he attended a public school and worked whenever he could, he had high grades and participated in school activities. No one at school knew he was an orphan.

He made his way to school like he did every other weekday; his uniform was black slacks, black socks, white tee shirt and a black jacket; ties where not required unless there was a special event being held. "Hey Arrow!" one of his classmates called from behind, he turned and waved instinctively.

"Hey, did you hear? We get a new classmate today; I hear that they were expelled from their last school for fighting, supposed to be some rich kid. Hey, wadda you think? … Hey, Arrow, you listening?"

"Hum?? Oh, yea, sorry Jack, spaced for a second, so do you think they'll be a problem?" Arrow looked up from the ground with no particular interest in the subject.

"Naw, not with you around, I hear you got the fencing club past the preliminary rounds last week, you sure are good!" Jack beamed with admiration towards Arrow; everyone admired him.

They finished their trip to school in silence, nobody talked much to Arrow, they were too afraid he would ignore them. Lunch break came around and the new student still hadn't arrived. "Hey, do you think the new student chickened out?" One of Arrows classmates asked during lunch.

"Dunno." Arrow, replied in boredom. Arrow had crimson red hair with bangs that covered his eyes. He had hunter green eyes and a fair body, slightly built. Most of the girls drooled over him.

The class was heading back to their seats waiting for the class to resume when the teacher walked in, followed by a girl. "Everyone, this is Yumiko Tetsugen, young lady, please introduce yourself."

"Hajime mashite. Watashi wa Tetsugen Yumiko desu, doozo yuroshiku." She said with a bow. Yumiko had sapphire blue hair with eyes to match; she had a small frame but a nice figure.

The entire class giggled, Yumiko blushed in embarrassment. "In English please." the teacher instructed.

"Hello, I am Tetsugen Yumiko, ano, it's nice to meet you." She kept her eyes on the ground avoiding everyone else. Still red form embarrassment.

"Please take a seat behind Arrow Beat, Arrow, please stand up."

Arrow stood and sat down when she had seen him, she quickly headed over to the desk behind him when someone stuck their foot out and tripped Yumiko. Again the entire class laughed and Yumiko rushed to her seat while the teacher called for silence. "Alright, enough of this. Open your math textbooks to page 112 and complete problems 2-30 evens."

The class did so and started their work. The rest of the day went by quickly and finally it was the last class. "Alright class, the science showdown will be next month. You'll be working in pre-chosen groups, please choose something that is relevant and appropriate for school, the groups are posted on the bulletin in the back of the class. Work together, and remember this is for a grade unless you submit something of your own accord out side of the project."

The entire class rushed over to see who they where working with, every one was hoping to work with Arrow. One by one the students groaned and met with their partner. Arrow finally made his way to the bulletin, found his name, and his partner was Yumiko Tetsugen. Even he groaned at the decision, he looked over to see Yumiko in the corner of the classroom getting her stuff together. He walked over and poked her on the shoulder.

"Hey, we're partners in the science project, where do you live?" Arrow asked impatiently.

Yumiko spun around and looked afraid. "What you don't have a house yet?" he asked sarcastically.

"N…no, it's not like that. Um, I live on the house on the top of the hill to the east of the school…." Again she looked down in embarrassment.

"I'll be there at 5, see ya." and he left the class.

Arrow arrived at Yumiko's house just after 5, and he was quite surprised by the size "Guess they weren't kidding about her being rich, this is a 6 story house!!!" He made his way up to the gate and pushed a button on the intercom.

"Who is it?" a rather old voice came through the intercom.

"Arrow Beat, I'm here to see Yumiko for a school project." He responded politely.

"Oh! You're the young man the Mistress told us to watch out for, well, dinner is almost ready so come on in, I'll meet you at the door." And the gate opened allowing Arrow to enter.

"Ya, really rich, great." He continued on in and met a rather young man at the front door dressed in all black, he had raven black hair that was slicked back.

Arrow's face must have shown his surprise because the man chuckled. "Expected an old man, eh? Well, don't blame you, the intercom is set up that way, that way, ah, never mind. You have a meeting with the Mistress, if you'll follow me." and he led the way through the large foyer to a side room in the back. "The Mistress will be with you shortly." The man dismissed himself as Arrow inspected the room he was in; it was a study.

A few minutes passed and Yumiko popped her head in the door. "Konnichi wa!"

"Ya, sure. So what do you want to do the science project on?"

"Hmm, let's see. We could come up with new energy sources to power machines rather that oil and gasoline, or experiment on plants to see if different environments either helps or prevents plant growth…." Yumiko went on and on with ideas for their project.

"You've got more confidence at home." Arrow stated

"Hu?"

"I said you've more confidants at home."

"Oh, um, thanks. Its easier here, no one picks on me."

"Why did you get transferred anyway?"

"There was an accident... and I had to leave…." Yumiko looked down again but this time not from embarrassment but sorrow.

The raven haired man entered the room "Miss Yumiko, Mr. Beat, if you'll follow me dinner is ready."

"Thank you Zenzo, I hope your hungry Arrow, Miss Lola probably went overboard again, she does every time I have a visitor" Yumiko said with a smile and followed Zenzo out of the room.

"Um, if you don't mind, can I use the restroom?" Arrow asked slightly embarrassed.

"Of course you can! How rude of me I should have asked! Zenzo, would you please show him the way to the bathroom, I'll be waiting in the dining room."

"Yes ma'am, Mr. Beat, if you'll follow me." Zenzo bowed to Yumiko who started to head across the forte to another room.

Arrow followed Zenzo to the back of the foyer.

"Mr. Beat, as I'm sure you can tell Miss Yumiko is having a hard time to adjust to this new country, if you please, would you watch over her while she is in school. People have a tendency of picking on her, although we're not quite sure why…." Zenzo had stopped in front of a door.

"I'm not a babe sitter, and if she doesn't want to be picked on she should stand up for herself." Arrow said the obvious.

Zenzo grabbed Arrow by the choler and slammed him against the wall. "It's little punks like you that really piss me off, you think your all that because you've gone through some hardships, well times Yumiko's by a hundred, she lives in a world of hate where she can't escape and you want to tell me it's a baby sitting job?!?" Zenzo screamed at Arrow.

"Zenzo! Put him down before Miss Yumiko hears!" A woman ran up from behind Zenzo and was pulling on his arm that held Arrow against the wall. "Zenzo, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, there's no way he'd know!!!" the woman was pleading with Zenzo. She had graying hair and wore and apron covered in food residue, Arrow took her to be Lola.

"But!"

"No buts! Just let him go so he can eat!"

Zenzo released Arrow "Sorry, shouldn't have yelled at you, you wouldn't understand. You can go to the bathroom and Lola will lead you to the dining room when you're done, I'm going to my post." Zenzo walked away with his shoulders slouched forwards slightly.

"Sorry about that, Zenzo is kind of over protective of the Mistress, always has been since they met, well you should hurry up, don't want to keep her waiting." Lola said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll be just a second" Arrow turned and was shutting the door when Lola started talking.

"Um, if it's not too much to ask, would you please not tell Mistress about Zenzo's out rage, it would alarm her."

"Sure" Arrow resumed with his business.

When Arrow finished he followed Lola to the dining room where he found Yumiko waiting at the head of the table with a place set to the left of her and a chair waiting for him.

"Is everything ok?" Yumiko asked as soon as Arrow and Lola entered the room.

"Of course it is my dear, why do you ask?" Lola answered.

"I'm sorry to sound rude, but I was asking Arrow, it doesn't take all that long to use the restroom, and don't say that he got lost, he had Zenzo with him." Yumiko interrogated.

"Everything is fine, I got caught up looking around, and it's a large house."

"Then where is Zenzo?"

"Mrs. Lola came and he left."

"Is that all?"

"Ya, lighten up." Arrow advised.

Yumiko looked at them suspiciously and gave up knowing she wouldn't get anything out of them. "All right, well diner is ready, if you wanna eat there's a place for you," she gestured at the seating place next to her "Mrs. Lola, would you please serve?"

"Yes my lady, the food will be right out." Mrs. Lola said with a bow and left the room through a side door to the right of Yumiko. Not too long after servants started bringing in food. There was everything from chicken to bread pudding, there was also a large array of beverages.

"Wow, do you eat all of this every day??" Arrow asked in amazement.

"Yah, pretty much, but I never eat it all; Zenzo, Lola, and the others usually eat with me, but since you're here they'll just wait until we are done." Yumiko started picking at a Caesar salad.

Arrow dug into a chicken breast that was grilled and had some sort of white cream doused over it. "This is delicious!"

"You can say so to Lola when she comes in to check on us, she cooks everything, she loves too."

"Hey, where did you come from, like you know, where'd you move from?" Arrow asked cautiously.

"Japan, just above from Tokyo city"

"Why'd you want to come to the Canary Islands, surly you'd want to go somewhere more populated."

"Random chance, I grabbed a globe, spun it and wherever my finger landed on we moved to."

Arrow laughed, "That's gotta be something, I mean what if your finger landed in the middle of the ocean?"

"Then I would be living in a ship, now wouldn't I?" Yumiko looked slightly confused. Arrow just laughed harder.

"Is everything ok?" Lola stuck her head in through the side door.

"I think so, but I don't understand, why do you find it so funny? We've done it before." Yumiko turned to Arrow, but her question only brought on a new fit of laugher. "Pleas explain, I don't understand!" Yumiko's voice went shrill at the end of her sentence; her face was going red from embarrassment.

Arrow somehow managed to control his laughter and spit out a sentence. "L-living on, on, on a sh-sh-SHIP!!!!" and the laughter broke out again. Arrow looked at Yumiko and Lola wondering why they didn't see the humor in this, Yumiko's eyes where filling with tears and he stopped right away. Something about seeing her cry took the humor out of it. "Look, it's just that not everyone lives on a ship, actually very few people ever do that, and when they do it's because they are sailors and such, get it?" he was surprised to actually hear himself trying to comfort her, and he didn't understand why.

As soon as Arrow finished explaining Yumiko brightened up and even started to giggle. "Your right, that does sound strange now that I think of it!" and they continued to dine. Lola left them.

Lola went down various hallways and through many doors until she came to the one she was looking for. She knocked on the door and entered before she was given an answer. "So are you going to stay cooped up in this dingy room all night until our guest leaves?" she asked the dark figure that was curled up in its bed."

"Yes, in fact I plan on staying here until tomorrow." It answered back.

"Yumiko will wonder where you've gone to, she worries about you, you know."

"I don't see why, she needs to worry about herself, not me."

"Fine, but if you continue this your going to make Yumiko cry, and then you'll have Zenzo to answer to, and with how things are looking downstairs Mr. Beat as well"

"They can't lay a finger on me."

"Maybe not them, but I certainly can. You need to stop this foolishness Ashfield, for Yumiko's sake." Lola left the room and went downstairs to bring the desserts out to Arrow and Yumiko.

"For Yumiko? They would go that far, even to bring a new-be into this conflict, how ridiculous." Ashfield turned over and went to sleep.

Back downstairs Yumiko was coming up with more ideas for their science project. "I have an idea, why don't we make a volcano, we'll make the best one the Canary Islands have ever seen!" Arrow was finally getting excited about the project.

"That's so cool! I've never done a volcano, oh, and we can put brown puff balls for chunks of rocks!"

"And even make a village on the bottom and have the villagers scrambling to leave!" Arrow seemed to get even more excited at the thought of violence being brought into the project.

"Do you think that's really appropriate for school though?" Yumiko wondered.

"Of course it is, as long as we don't show headless people running around and blood everywhere we should be fine."

The two of them continued to scheme their volcanic project for two more hours when Yumiko noticed the time.

"Oh my god! Its almost 9, your parents must be so worried, I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry bout it, they're dead." Arrow slipped, he hadn't told a soul that his parents were dead.

Yumiko looked down and started to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it, I was 3 when it happened" Arrow was hoping she would look up and bounce back like she had done in the dining room, but in fact she cried harder.

In his room Ashfield heard Yumiko's cries and raced downstairs to where he saw Arrows hands on Yumiko's shoulders slightly shaking her. This enraged Ashfield and he ran up to Arrow and threw him to a wall where his head hit and rocked forward, Arrow slumped to the floor.

"Master! MASTER! What happened?" He grabbed Yumiko's face from under her chin and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Ashfield, his parents…." Yumiko cried even harder unable to stop herself and Ashfield wrapped her into a warm hug shielding her from the world.

"What, what are you?" Arrow slowly forced himself up and stared at Ashfield in amazement, terror, and hatred all in one.

"What did you say to her?" Ashfield spat.

"I slipped and said my parents died and she went off!"

Ashfield eyed him in disgust "I don't understand it at all, they let a stranger enter this house and leave the two of you unsupervised and you make her cry! GET OUT NOW!" Ashfield roared showing a set of extremely sharp fangs, however Arrow didn't back down, he didn't even shrink away or flinch.

Ashfield appeared about the same age as Yumiko and Arrow, he had bleach blond hair and honey eyes that danced in the light; he had a semi muscular frame and was slightly taller than the two.

"I said GET OUT!" Ashfield roared again, but just as before, Arrow did nothing.

"Get away from Yumiko." Arrow responded in a rather calm voice.

"What?" Ashfield asked in surprise.

"Get away from Yumiko." Arrow repeated in the same dead tone.

"And exactly what will happen if I don't?" Ashfield challenged.

"I'll force you away."

"That's something I'd like to see." Ashfield snorted.

"Please, don't fight you two." Yumiko pleaded from within Ashfield's arms.

"Don't worry, I'll make it as painless as I can for him, it's up to him how badly he gets injured." Ashfield released Yumiko and went into an attack stance, slightly hurled over, arms dangling to his sides, and his head bowed.

"Please, you're the one who's gonna get hurt." Arrow stood straight up and waited for Ashfield to move.

"Please, you don't have to do this!" Yumiko's voice was going shrill again, but the two of them didn't listen, they didn't even seem to notice that she had spoken, or that she was even there.

It was so sudden that Yumiko barley had time to react, the boys charged at each other. Ashfield send a right fist upwards aiming for underneath Arrows chin, but Arrow quickly evaded this and send his left leg to kick Ashfield in the stomach. Ashfield did a back flip and wasn't hit, by this time Yumiko realized they had started fighting.

"ZENZO!!!!!!!!!" Yumiko screamed at the top of her voice. The servant appeared in a moment.

Chapter 2: The Princess from another world

Zenzo saw what was happening and grabbed the two of them by the scruffs of their necks. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!!!"

They both looked at the ground embarrassed. "That's what I thought, now apologize to Yumiko." He ordered.

"Sorry" Arrow was still looking at the floor.

"He started it"

"Ashfield!"

"I'm sorry." And Ashfield stormed away.

"Who was that?" Arrow asked as soon as he left.

"Ashfield, he's been with Yumiko the longest." Zenzo answered.

"Alright, now what is he?"

"Some type of demon, what did you say he was again?" Zenzo turned to Yumiko who was wiping the tears from her face.

"He told me he was a vampire."

Arrow started to laugh, "Vampires don't exist in this world, I mean seriously, and you believe him?"

"Arrow, Ashfield and I are not from this world." Yumiko looked him dead in the eyes.

Arrow looked at her in disbelief. "Ya, right." He murmured.

"I think you're gonna have to prove it to this one." Zenzo said quietly.

Yumiko went over to the table and grabbed a knife.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Arrow asked nervously

"Proving to you that I'm not from this world." And Yumiko turned the blade downwards and shoved it through the back of her hand until half of it was sticking out through her palm.

"Oh my god, Yumiko, what are you doing?!?" Arrow rushed over to her and grabbed her by the wrist so she couldn't shove the knife in anymore.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." And she twisted her hand out of his grasp and pulled out the knife.

"Just because you have nerve damage doesn't mean you should go around injuring yourself! You need to see a doctor."

"I've never seen a doctor in my entire life, what makes you think I'm gonna start now just because of this scratch?"

"Scratch? SCRATCH? Yumiko you have a HOLE IN YOUR HAND!!!!!" Arrow screamed.

Yumiko raised her palm to face Arrow, not a scratch remained, it was like it was before she had shoved the knife through her hand.

Arrow stepped back. "What in the world are you?"

"I wish I knew, it'd answer a lot of questions, such as why I'm here and why I can do this. However, it's clear that I'm not normal, and not from this world, there is other stuff I can do too." Yumiko examined her hand and dropped it to her side.

"She had to show me the same thing before I totally believed her myself." Zenzo added.

"How long have you known this?" Arrow asked.

"Since the beginning of my memories, which would be when it was just Miss Lola and me in Italy, she owned a farm then."

"Indeed that was quite a long time ago, and you've grown up so much, you and me both. However I don't think we exactly knew you where from somewhere other than Earth until Ashfield came back to visit you, he helped answer some of the questions we had such as why Yumiko never seemed to get hurt, and was never sick." Lola came in from behind.

"I don't get it. I though Zenzo said Ashfield has been with you the longest and Miss Lola just said he came to visit and you said that you've been with Lola ever since you can remember. Am I the only one who's a bit confused here?" Arrow looked around.

"He has been, but he hasn't always been with me. …Sometimes he gets…dangerous and for my safety leaves. He took care of me before my memories start and left me to Lola after… after an accident. He went away for some years and when he came back he was chock full of knowledge. Not long after the three of us began moving around. Five years ago we picked Zenzo up and continued traveling." Yumiko tried to explain.

Arrow was about to ask how Ashfield got dangerous when a siren rang and the house locked itself up. Metal sheets fell down the windows and they heard every door connecting to the outdoors lock and become re-enforced with a meal sheet of their own. Ashfield was by Yumiko's side before Arrow could blink.

"What's going on??" Arrow looked around at everyone, no one was willing to open their mouths.

The power went out at that moment.

"Zenzo, get the emergency lights going. Ashfield, Arrow, watch over Yumiko, I'm going to the surveillance room." Lola ordered.

"Why don't you take the pup with you, I can watch Yumiko on my own." Arrow heard Ashfield hiss in the darkness.

"Ashfield, shut up" Lola ordered before marching off into the darkness.

"Can you two please stop bickering? We have to find some light. I know there should be some candles in one of the draws in this room…." Yumiko started shuffling around looking for candles.

"Don't bother, I'll get them." Ashfield sighed

Arrow felt Yumiko bump into him and gasped in surprise.

"Don't get so comfortable, I'll be taking her back as soon as I light the candles." Ashfield hissed in the darkness.

"Who said I was comfortable?? I was just surprised, that's all. It's not like I have night vision or anything." Arrow snapped

"Arrow!" Yumiko called

"Sorry, some times" he started when a candle flickered on.

"I'll be taking her" Ashfield reached for Yumiko when Arrow wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped back across the room.

Seven figures clad in black burst into the room and pounded on the spot where Yumiko once stood.

"Give us the princess back!" The figure in the front ordered.

Ashfield moved swiftly in front of the two and took a defensive stance "And just who are you goons supposed to be?" He snarled showing a glimmering set of fangs.

"A Vampire? No matter, the princess will be coming with us." The figure pulled out a short sword from his waist, the others snickered.

"Silver?!" Ashfield retaliated in horror.

"We came more prepared than you give us credit for" the figure launched at Ashfield, the sword pointed outwards as the figure held the hilt straight from his upper stomach.

Arrow then did the unexpected. He released Yumiko, grabbed Ashfield by the shoulder and pushed him towards Yumiko, clapped the blade between his hands and swung the figure across the room. The figure hit the wall and slid down dropping the sword in unconsciousness. The six other figures gasped, as did Ashfield and Yumiko.

"I dare one of you to take another step towards them" Arrow threatened in a voice not quite his own.

"And just who do you think you are, boy?" the broken figure asked.

"Arrow Beat, Canary Islands champion in kendo, fencing, and mixed martial arts."

"Looky here boys! It seems we have ourselves a hero!" the figure snickered and wheezed.

"And it looks to me as if your going down." Arrow swiped his crimson bangs from his eyes, letting them blaze on the group of intruders, they all shivered and took a step back, but didn't leave.

"Rookie, it looks like they're going to need a bit of a push." Ashfield laughed behind him.

"Gladly" Arrow launched forwards and grabbed the broken figure by the back of the neck and threw him into the others knocking them all down. They all looked up in amazement.

"That strength!" one called in horror.

"It can't be! They all died when one went berserk!" Another one whispered.

"I don't know what you're all rambling on about but I strongly suggest you leave." Arrow cracked his knuckles.

They all scrambled up and dashed for the door. Soon after the lights flickered back on.

"I'll give you credit, you can fight. But don't get confused and think I approve of you." Ashfield warned.

"Who said I wanted your approval?" Arrow challenged.

"Men" Yumiko rolled her eyes and sighed.

Chapter 3 The Black Alliance

"So you failed your mission?" A cloaked figure asked from a chair.

"Y..yes Sir. B..But you have to understand! She had a vampire and…and a LONK! Not to mention the sarcastic boy and she witch protecting her! There was no way we could win with the little numbers we had!" the broken figure kneeled in front of the chair.

"A Lonk you say? I though they all died after the King was banished!" the cloaked figure stood up.

"EXACTLY!" The figure exclaimed in relief.

"And you're telling me you couldn't defeat a young Lonk with the men that I gave you?" The cloaked figure stood up and walked to the fire-place that was burning a dark purple flame.

"N..no sir." The broken figure admitted.

"And even with the silver I gave you, you could not kill the vampire?"

"N..no sir."

"Then what is the use of you?" the cloaked figure drew a short blade and in a sweeping motion beheaded the broken figure halfway across the room.

"I'm not cleaning that up." A short woman waddled into the room.

"I never asked you too." The cloaked figure lowered his hood revealing young man with silver hair and grey eyes.

"Of course not, but it was implied." She smirked and walked over to the beheaded figure and leaned over.

"What are you doing Emi?"

"Admiring your handiwork." She looked up to him and smiled "It's not everyday you use your favorite blade, the 'Crucifix'."

"Whatever, while you're admiring it you mine swell clean it up." The hooded figure turned and swept out of the room.

"Always the loner" Emi whispered behind him. "Well, mine as well get this mess cleaned up before it starts to stink." She turned to the dead broken figure and set to work.

Chapter 4 A new school day

"Yes, I understand you feel better with him around but why _at school?_" Arrow interrogated Yumiko.

"Because I said so, is there a problem with that?" She snapped back, her sapphire eyes blazed with stubbornness.

"Hey, don't think I like hanging with you anymore than you do so get over yourself." Ashfield stood beside Yumiko, his uniform crisp with fresh iron folds, thanks to Lola.

"Oh, Ashfield, get over yourself. Arrow, I'd like it if you would treat him like you haven't met" Yumiko ordered

"That'll be easy" Arrow snorted

"Arrow, seriously" Yumiko glared.

"I know, I know" Arrow groaned.

"Oh please, it's not as if I want to know you either, but Yumiko has ordered it and I shall obey."

"Right, so Arrow I want you to also look over Ashfield as much as possible, you know how the students can be to new classmates. And Ashfield, I want you to mind your temper. Here vampires don't exist. If you go berserk in class it'll ruin everything we've worked on. Got it??" Yumiko ordered

"Yes ma'am" Ashfield bowed

"Sure, no problem" Arrow shrugged

Yumiko and Arrow walked to school together, Ashfield would appear shortly before lunch. The school bell rung as they sat down: Arrow in front of Yumiko. A few students muttered, but not as many as the day they returned.

"Class! Class! I would like to congratulate Mr. Beat and Miss Tetsugen for their win on the science fair. Also, I'd like to announce that we will be receiving a new student shortly before lunch, so I want all of you to be on your best behavior!" The teacher ordered, and was followed by "Yes ma'am" from the students.

Time passed by slowly for Yumiko and Arrow; Yumiko who was too impatient, and Arrow who was dreading Ashfield's arrival.

Finally the Oak door opened and Ashfield was led in by an administrator from the office.

"This is Mr. Ripper." The administrator turned and left.

"All right, Mr. Ripper go ahead and introduce yourself, make it short though because lunch is about to begin and I won't have you taking up class time afterwards."

"Good Day. I am Ashfield Ripper. I am pleased to be acquainted with you all." His honey eyes swiped the room with a hawk like stare.

A couple of girls giggled, one or two even sighed.

"Alright Ripper, there is a vacant seat next to Arrow Beat, Beat, please rise." The teacher instructed.

Arrow rose and Ashfield took the seat next to him.

"Arrow, I'd like you to show Ashfield his way around. I was told he was in the fencing club in his last school, I'm sure you two will have a lot in common." The teacher informed

"Yes ma'am" Arrow replied suppressing a sigh of irritation.

The lunch bell rang and the students went to the cafeteria. Yumiko, Ashfield, and Arrow went to the roof with their lunches that Lola had made that morning.

"This is such a nuisance." Ashfield groaned as he pulled at his tie.

"It's just a matter of getting used to, that's all" Yumiko assured him

"Of course he could just drop out" Arrow shrugged

Yumiko glared and Arrow shrugged again.

"I'm sure you'd just love that wouldn't you?? Get another chance to make Yumiko bawl her eyes out?" Ashfield sneered, his eyes flashing red for an instant.

"Nope, I just think she's happier with you not around." Arrow smiled back a stone look on his face.

"Will you two just get over yourselves???" Yumiko snapped.

"Fine, fine. But let's hurry and eat. Lola's food is getting cold." Arrow bit into a slice of Osushi.

"Eat to your heart's content and become round like a little dumpling" Ashfield whispered in Arrow's ear.

"Oh, I'll be far to fit to lie down and let you walk over me." Arrow whispered back.

"I can hear you two" Yumiko said bluntly, the two boy's shrugged.

After lunch the three of them headed back to the class room and began afternoon classes which consisted of science, geography and mathematics. School let out at three in the afternoon and as most students prepared to leave the head of the fencing club approached Arrow, Ashfield, and Yumiko.

"Arrow, is this the new student I was told of?" he asked

"Yes President, this is Ashfield Ripper. Ashfield the President of the fencing club David." He introduced.

"I am very pleased to meet you Ashfield. Where are you from?"

"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance sir. I am from Northern England." Ashfield replied respectfully.

"Ah! Quite the competitors there! I should like to invite you to our club. Of course you can come to a meeting to view our practice before you decide. I'm sure you'd like to see Arrow in action. He's quite the fencer, we've won the championship two years in a row due to him." David gloated.

"That sounds very intriguing, thank you for your invitation, I believe I shall take you up on your offer."

"Excellent! Excellent! I look forwards to seeing you at four thirty then! Arrow, don't be late now!" David called as he left the classroom leaving the three of them alone.

"So you're good at fencing?" Ashfield teased

"Arrow's involved in kendo and martial arts and he plays the piano too." Yumiko sighed as she packed up her stuff.

"What a well rounded guy. I'm sure the girls just love that" the sarcasm was almost tangible in Ashfield's voice.

"I do my best, but I have no idea what the girls like. Most of them won't even talk to me." Arrow shrugged as he pulled his fencing bag from his cubby in the back of the room.

"How sad" Ashfield pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Not really. Actually the boy's would rather stay away from me too. Most of them won't though because they're afraid I'll quit their club." Arrow shrugged as he pulled the straps over his shoulder.

"Not very social are you?"

"I prefer it that way. Don't you?"

Ha! I guess that's one thing we can agree on" Ashfield laughed.

"Well at least that's something" Yumiko sighed as she headed out of the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Ashfield asked.

"To the pool. I've got to work on my butterfly stroke for gym. I'll wait for you guys when you get off of club. I'll meet you at the Blue Tag Café." She waved and left.

"Does she always meet you there after practice?" Ashfield asked.

"Not always, sometimes she'll watch me practice and we'll go together to the Café. Jealous?" Arrow asked

"You wish" Ashfield snorted and the two boys went to change for Fencing practice.

**Chapter 5 A fencing nightmare**

The two boys headed into the gymnasium where practice was to be held. The mats and equipment was already out and ready for use.

"Practice will start soon. You might want to sit on the bleachers while we warm up. The other members will be arriving shortly." Arrow advised.

"Fine, fine. Just be sure not to pull anything. I'm not going to carry you home and I won't tell Yumiko"

"In other word's you'd burry me or leave me in a ditch to rot?" Arrow summarized.

"That's the plan." Ashfield agreed.

"Sounds' good to me." Arrow sighed as he began to stretch.

Soon enough the other members of the club began to file in and begin warming up. David also walked in.

"Ah! Ashfield, I'm so glad you could make it. Enjoying yourself?" He asked as Ashfield let out a yawn.

"Quite" Ashfield lied.

"Good! Good, glad to hear it." David called happily not noticing the annoyed look on Ashfield's face.

"All right boy's! Pair up and let's begin the exercises!" David ordered.

The boys broke up into teams of two and each grabbed a saber. Arrow was teamed up with David. Then they each stepped onto a mat and began fencing. An hour went by and every 5 minutes the teams would switch up so that each boy never dueled the same person twice. Finally David called practice to a close.

"Thank you all for your time well spent. I'm glad all of you acted appropriately in front of our audience Mr. Ripper whom if he decided to grace us with his skill will be joining the fencing club." David called happily.

"President David" Ashfield started as he rose from his seat, "I would be honored to participate in your club if you would be so humbled as to accept me." He finished with a bow.

"Wonderful! Well then gents I introduce you to the newest member of the Fencing Club Ashfield Ripper!"

Various members cheered and Arrow suppressed a grown.

"Arrow, I would like you to take Ashfield under your wing and teach him to be a top rate fencer like yourself. Also I will be expecting that he will be accompanying you to your other various clubs and therefore will be on the same schedule as you. Do you understand?" David instructed.

"Yes, sir" Arrow spoke up while shooting a dark glance at Ashfield who simply smiled back at him.

"Well then I suppose everyone else is dismissed. Arrow and Ashfield if you would mind staying behind so we can fit Ashfield with a uniform and find where he stands skill wise."

The other members left leaving the three of them alone in the gym. Ashfield dropped his book bag and approached David. Arrow took David's uniform and began taking off his own to store it in the equipment storage unit.

"Well, you appear to be the exact size as one of our other members, I believe we have a uniform in the back that will suit you very well. Arrow will you bring me the box that reads B632?" David called to Arrow who was already in the back and was answered by a grunt.

"Thank you president, for allowing me to join the club so quickly." Ashfield sucked up as Arrow dropped the box David had asked for by their feet.

"Why, not a problem! I'm just glad that you were so eager to accept my offer. I was afraid that watching Arrow would make you back off! I almost had him sit this practice out!" David leaned over and began to pick up the pieces of the fencing uniform that was to be Ashfields.

"Will you need me anymore for the moment or is it alright if I change?" Arrow asked rubbing his sore neck.

"Ah! Of course you can. I'm sure Ashfield and I can take care of ourselves! Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, sure" Ashfield agreed.

Arrow grabbed his bag and left.

David didn't move until he heard the door latch and was certain Arrow was gone.

"What's wrong?" Ashfield mused

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Alright, let's see this on you." David handed the top to Ashfield who took it and weighed it in his hands. "Don't worry, it's not dirty" David laughed

Ashfield shrugged his shoulders and slithered into the uniform.

"It looks good on you" David commented, "How does it feel?"

"Awkward. Tell me what's in th…" Ashfield started when he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Silver. A vampire's one and only weakness. Though of course with a vampire of your strength I had to up the dosage a wee bit. It doesn't hurt too badly does it?" David laughed.

David took silver cuffs from the bottom of the box and secured Ashfield. He also grabbed a rope and tied it around his ankles and began to drag Ashfield out of the gym the opposite way that Arrow had left.

He was half way out when he realized the weight had become lighter. He turned around and saw that Ashfield was nowhere to be found. All that David was dragging was the rope tied around the top of the uniform and the handcuffs laying on top of it.

"How did he?" David started when he noticed Arrow and Ashfield standing at the doors. "So you returned?"

"No, I was behind the bleachers. I've worked in the equipment room before and never before have I seen box 632. So I looked into it and guessy what I found?" Arrow kicked the uniform, rope, and handcuffs that were really in the box.

"How did you switch it out?" David cried in horror.

"You forget the equipment room is also the Theatrical Arts storage room." Arrow laughed.

"You!"

"I. And I do wish to know what you planed to do with our dear Ashfield here." Arrow cut him off.

"Ha! I bet you'd like to know! I bet right now you're pretty princess is drowning or being led away by the others right this moment!" David laughed.

"No, I don't believe so" Ashfield snickered.

"And why not?" David asked in disbelief.

"Why you ask, why? Why because I had Zenzo pick her up after school, that's why. I sensed when you entered our classroom that you were up to no good. You smelled too much like the men who attacked us but a month ago. Do not underestimate me boy. I am not a pureblood for nothing." Ashfield threatened.

"Ah, so the dog has a trick up his sleeve. But no matter, nothing can stop our plans! Now that they are set into motion! You will lose the princess, her servants killed, and she will save a planet. That is her destiny! That is the reason for her existence!!"David shouted and dashed out of the room.

"What do you think that was all about?" Arrow asked Ashfield

"How am I to know? But all I do know is that we need to keep a close eye on Yumiko and if possible not let her know for as long as possible. I don't want to see her cry again because some egotistic wants her powers. She's happy here and I will protect that for as long as I can uphold her delusion."

"You don't think this'll last long do you? What are we going to do?"

"Fight. That is all we can do. I believe an ancient war is about to be stirred up again. Arrow, you are not yet bound to Yumiko. You can still walk free. I will not, nor will anyone else, blame you for walking out, to leave. However, if you do let it be now. If you do not stand down now you will never have this opportunity again." Ashfield looked to Arrow, waiting for him to turn and leave, but he never did.

"I will not leave. Though I am not yet bound to her I do not wish to abandon her. How can I? How could anyone?" Arrow finally looked at Ashfield, a look of defiance on his face.

"I look forward to working with you."

"As do I" and the two of them left.

**Chapter 6 Disappearance**

She sat in a cool black car. The windows up and darkly tinted. While she snaked on sweet bread lightly sugared she read a book of ancient history. The car suddenly jerked to the side.

"Zenzo! What is going on?" Yumiko asked surprised.

"I do not know my Lady. I shall return in a moment." Zenzo stepped out of the car and closed the door.

Yumiko waited for five minutes and Zenzo did not return. Finally she opened the door and stepped out. They were pulled to the side of the road and Zenzo was nowhere to be seen. Yumiko pulled out her cell phone and began dialing Lola's number when Ashfield and Arrow appeared beside her.

"Do not worry. We're here." Ashfield reassured her.

"Oh, Ashfield! What happened? Where is Zenzo?" she cried close to hysterics.

"From the looks of it he was kidnapped" Arrow observed some fresh black rubber marks on the asphalt road.

"Kidnapped? Who would do such a thing? Why would someone kidnap Zenzo?" Yumiko cried even harder within Ashfield's arms.

"It's probably because he's close to you. We should check in on Lola as well and check out if she's okay. Zenzo is young and tough, he can withstand interrogation for a while, but Lola is no spring chicken anymore and I'd hate to find out how long she's fare against the enemy." Arrow concluded.

"You're right, but my cell doesn't have any coverage out here." Ashfield commented as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Use mine, this thing has coverage almost everywhere. The Kendo Club goes to a lot of tournaments in the middle of nowhere. Though, I don't know Lola's number." Arrow handed Ashfield his cell.

"I'll call" Yumiko grabbed the phone and dialed the mansion number; it was silent for a second before she was informed that the number was temporarily disconnected.

"She answer yet?" Arrow asked irritated.

"No. I don't get it. Why is the house phone disconnected?" Yumiko asked looking up at Ashfield.

"It shouldn't be. I called for food last night, remember?" Ashfield reminded them.

"So then???" Arrow started when a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh." He finished.

"It's no secret that they know where we live. They did attack us there before." Ashfield remembered.

"Oh, Lola!" Yumiko cried

"Any idea of how to proceed? They know you're a vampire and silver is your weak point. But what about me and Yumiko? There's no way we can send her in there with us and there's no way that we can leave her alone."

"I never planned on it. I'll stay with Yumiko and you go into the house to investigate. My cell will work at the house so if you come up with anything just call. You can handle that, right?" Ashfield asked slightly sarcastically.

"What? On my own? What am I supposed to fight with if I get cornered or something??"

"I'm sure you can come up with something. Besides, you're a master at Kendo, Fencing, and Martial Arts, right? There's nothing you can't handle by your little old self, right?"

"I never said that!" Arrow snapped

"Ah! But it was implied" Ashfield sneered and opened the car door for Yumiko. She got in and Ashfield got into the driver's seat. "Are you getting in or not?" he asked impatiently.

Arrow sighed and went around the car to the passenger's side. He got in and they drove off to the mansion. They stopped twenty feet from the gate, close but far enough that they were hidden from view of the house.

"Go around the fence to the back. There's a secret entrance close to the ground and well hidden by bushes." Yumiko instructed

"How do you know this?" Ashfield asked suspiciously

"None of your business" Yumiko stuck up her nose and looked out the window.

"Alright. I should be back in a couple of minutes. I'll call if there's any trouble. If I can't handle it get Yumiko out of here." Arrow slid out of the car and disappeared into the forest that surrounded the house.

**Chapter 7 A Lonk**

Arrow crept slowly around the house, careful not to get to close or to make too much noise. He finally made it to the back of the house and snuck stealthily to the wall, the almost gone sun covered him with shadows and he searched for the hole that Yumiko told him of. After a few minutes of searching he found it. Arrow pushed the bushes out of the way and crawled in.

Arrow felt blindly through the tunnel that was neatly carved out of limestone. At last he emerged from the black tunnel and ventured into the basement of the house. He could hear many feet above his head. The house seemed to scream with intruders. With a dim light to guide his way he stumbled upon a weapons case. He drew out an ancient Rapier and began the steep accent to the first floor. Using the Rapier he broke the lock quietly and commenced onto finding Zenzo and Lola while not being seen.

Knowledgeably and stealthily he darted through the halls and corridors entering every room he came upon. An hour passed before he found the room he was looking for. He heard Lola give a gasp of air before he kicked in the door.

"Arrow!" Zenzo and Lola both cried in surprise.

Zenzo was tied to a chair and Lola was bonded to a board that was leveled to tip her head into a bucket of water, Zenzo was being forced to watch this.

"So, the young hero comes to save the day?" Emi sat in a chair in the corner, the chair barely holding her up.

"I strongly recommend you let them go" Arrow threatened her pointing the Rapier at her.

"Oh, dear. Don't bother pointing that thing at me, I'm only here as a speculator. The one's you should be worrying about have surrounded you." Emi laughed and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"I'd put down your little toy before someone gets hurt" One of the men advised.

"I think the only ones getting hurt today is you boys." Arrow smiled still holding the Reaper ready to strike.

"Don't! They're stronger than you think! There's no way you can take them on!" Lola cried.

"Listen to her! You don't have to worry about us! Just run! Protect Yumiko!" Zenzo ordered from his chair.

"I don't think either of you is in the position of telling me what to do. Besides, I've got orders from Yumiko to be the rescue party while Ashfield watches over her. It's not every day I get to be hero while he stands on the sidelines." Arrow smiled.

"Enough of this chit-chat!" one of the men hollered and charged at Arrow.

Arrow side stepped to the right and when the man's arms were clear he brought the Rapier down in a sweeping motion across the man's back. Two others lounged for him but he jumped into the air and landed gracefully on his feet and swung the Reaper in the general location of their necks decapitating one and slicing the others jugular like a hot knife through butter. The rest of the men backed off.

"He must be the Lonk they warned us about!" one exclaimed

"What's a Lonk?" Zenzo asked from his chair

"Quick! What were we told to do if we encounter him?" another asked

"Run?" one guessed

"Works for me" and the men disappeared like Emi did.

"Well that was odd" Arrow shrugged as he went over to release Lola and then Zenzo.

"Are you two okay?" Arrow asked looking them over.

"Fine. Where is Yumiko?" Lola asked.

"With Ashfield, didn't I say that already?"

"Thought you were lying" Zenzo shrugged

"Thanks for the trust" Arrow sneered

"Will you two hush up, we don't know if anyone else is in the building." Lola warned.

"Don't worry. I've scoped the place out already. We're all that's left in here. They were the only ones here. Which brings me to my question as to what happened, Ashfield and I found Yumiko near hysterics on the side of the road." Arrow gazed at Zenzo.

"All I remember is stepping out of the car, looking around, and being hit in the back of the head. The rest is as you see."

"I was working on dinner when I heard a window smash. I went to investigate and was seized from behind. Then they dragged me upstairs where Zenzo was already tied down." Lola explained.

"Well, on any case we need to tell the others it's okay to come inside. I know Yumiko's gotta be worrying her head off right about now." Arrow sighed and pulled out his phone and dialed Yumiko's cell number, she picked up in half a second.

"Arrow???"

"Gesh, did it even ring??" Arrow asked in amazement.

"Arrow! Is every one fine??? Lola, and Zenzo???"

"Fine, fine. Well, Lola may need to re-curl her hair, but other than that they're fine. I got here in time before they did something that would injure them." Arrow soothed her

"So, have fun showing off?" Ashfield asked from Yumiko's cell, you could hear her calling for him to give back her cellular phone in the background.

"I didn't show off, but hey I've got a question for you."

"Shoot"

"What's a Lonk?"

The other side of the call went silent, and then Ashfield hung up. Arrow heared the car start up from afar as Zenzo and Lola pushed for a response as to the welfare of Yumiko.

"Arrow! If you don't answer me now I'm going to take that bored and smack it across your butt!!" Lola finally threatened.

"Hu? Oh, right, Yumiko. She's doing great, just worried about ya'll. She and Ashfield will be here in a moment. That's them now." Arrow pointed to the car quickly approaching the mansion.

They watched as the car came to a screeching stop and Yumiko emerged from the passenger side of the car and darted up to the mansion door as Lola, Arrow, and Zenzo descended the grand staircase. Yumiko ran to Lola's open arms.

"Oh, Lola! I was so worried! And Zenzo! What happened to you? Are you both alright?" Yumiko bombarded her two servants as they gave sighs of relief towards Yumiko's safety.

"Thank you" Arrow held his hand out towards Ashfield.

"What for?"

"For keeping her safe and out of sight. However, I would like to know why you hung up on me."

"That's not an answer I'm going to answer in front of anyone Homo sapien." Ashfield crossed his arms motioning that he would not talk any further.

"Well then tell me" Yumiko looked from within Lola's nurturing hug.

"No." Ashfield turned to leave but Yumiko broke away from Lola and dashed in front of the vampire, blocking his path.

"Yes. And I want an answer immediately." Yumiko stared him straight in the eyes and he couldn't look away. Ashfield also couldn't resist answering her once she had given a solid order.

"Alright. You want to know what a Lonk is? I'll tell you. But don't blame me for whatever I tell you. It's not like I'm the one who caused it.

"Let's go to a room with a bit more protection. I'll make some tea." Lola led them to the study.

Chapter 8 The history of the Lonk

They all sat in a circle of plump leather armchairs. Shortly after Lola pushed in a cart of tea and scones.

"Is everyone comfortable? Because once I start I'm not going to stop until the story is over. I don't want any interruptions either." Ashfield looked solemnly around, they nodded individually as his gaze dropped on them.

"Good. I should start off by telling you that the Lonk is an extinct alien race. They were known for their strength in intelligence, physicality, and emotionality. They all took pride in their royalty. The blood line had been pure since the day they were created. They were the equivalent of this Earth's Spartans.

It was over a thousand years ago when the problem first arouse on their planet, so decollate from the others. It's a problem all planets face once a life force has been introduced to its atmosphere at one point or another. The planet itself was dying and the people refused to acknowledge the problem.

This continued for hundreds of years before King Reiki came to rule. He put programs into place to take scuttle steps to stabilizing the planet's life force. At first the programs were fine, and the planet was reaping good harvests again. The programs became more massive and the planet was better than ever.

It was within this peace that the others attacked. Their Priestess prayed for their demise. The King took it upon himself to eliminate the Priestess. It was then that the inevitable happened. He fell in love. It was rumored that she loved him too. In order to prevent the Priestess from switching sides the officials of her planet killed her.

They killed her right after she gave birth. King Reiki sent the child to another world and went berserk. He totally and utterly eliminated the enemy. It was shortly after as he was grieving his lover's death that he heard two maids gossiping about how the thrones runner up had plotted with the officials to hunt down his lover and kill her.

With this he totally snapped. He couldn't contain his anger and massacred the entire race save himself. As he flew away he destroyed the planet he once fought so hard to revive. The Galaxy Corporation eventually captured him and he was banished to a small decollate planet with no life held within it. He rebuilt his stature and the life he planted on that planet strived.

Of course as time goes by the heart heals. It was millennium past when he fell in love again. He had a son with the woman. The boy was three when the Corporation finally hunted him down, his death sentence had arrived. The woman tried to convince them otherwise however they wouldn't listen and slaughtered them both leaving the son to fend for himself. Confident that the Lonk bloodline did not course through his veins, and if it did than within the planet he lived it would never awaken." Ashfield finished and looked around, everyone was staring at him in awe.

"I don't understand, how does this connect to me?" Arrow finally shook his head in confusion.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Your father was King Reiki, your parents were killed, you are the last Lonk to ever exist. Do you understand now?!" Ashfield shouted

"Wait, what happened to the child between the Lonk and Priestess?" Yumiko asked

"No idea, nobody knows. That's why everyone believes that it's dead." Ashfield shrugged

"My…parents…were murdered…because of a crime that had nothing to do with the executers???" Arrow tightened his hands into fists, the skin going white over his knuckles.

"That pretty much sums it up" Ashfield nodded

"That's so sad" Lola frowned.

"How ridiculous! I can't believe that people can be so heartless." Zenzo slammed his foot on the ground

"Nothing…nothing to do…with them…and why? Why would they do that. I don't understand…this isn't fair…why…why…WHY!" Arrow jumped from his seat and with a malicious sneer stood and inch from Ashfield.

"I don't know. There is much I don't know about the subject, it never interested me." Ashfield sighed in boredom.

"NEVER INTERESTED YOU??!! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED MILLENIA AGO AND IT'S NOT INTERESTING???!!! WELL SORRY AND MIGHTY ASHFIELD THAT THIS DOESN'T INTEREST YOU. HOW MAY I APEASE YOUR HOLINESS??!!!" Everyone stared at Arrow, his back was hunched up like a hissing cat and he gripped at the arms of Ashfield's armchair.

"Well, you could back off a couple of millimeters." Ashfield smiled slightly.

"Ashfield!" Yumiko stood up and went over to loosen Arrow's fingers, when he finally let go there were indentions of where his fingers were, you could see the imprinting of his fingerprints.

"What? I only told the truth. I told ya'll you wouldn't like the story. I can't change it, and I'm certainly not going to lie just to spare your feelings. Blame your parents, not me. I didn't go on a massacre and kill two civilizations. Besides, it's not like Reiki didn't know that he was going to be executed, it's his fault for producing a child in the first place." Ashfield got up and left the room.

Arrow stood by the window and glared out the glass, the cool breeze that came through dried the sweat he had accumulated from screaming. Yumiko went to stand next to him but didn't bother to say anything. Lola and Zenzo left the room, not making a noise. Minutes passed before Arrow was calm enough to open his mouth without biting Yumiko's head off, let alone scream at her.

With a deep breath he started "I just can't believe this. I just can't. I could take it when you said you were an alien. I could take it when you told me you didn't know about yourself. I could take it when I was attacked by a vampire, a group of idiotic men in black. I could even take it when my fencing President was actually an enemy and tried to kill said vampire. But you can't expect me to take this. I just can't. Please, you've got to understand." He looked to Yumiko, his eyes begging for a lie, for anything.

"I'm not going to pretend it's nothing. I'm not going to lie and say that Ashfield told you that story out of spite. However I will give you time off. I'll claim you're sick and can't come to school. I want you to find out everything you can about this King Reiki, I'll have Ashfield grant you access to his library and Zenzo will help search for information. Lola will keep you fed and Ashfield will keep an eye over me so don't worry. I want you to sort this out. Do you understand?"

"Thank you" Arrow turned and left. Yumiko allowed him to leave the grounds before she went off to the other three and telling them what was to happen.

Chapter 9 A New Enemy Emerges

"And yet again, you fools let her slip through your fingers!" The silver haired man glared at a group of bowing figures, the ones whom had run from Arrow.

"Yes, sir. We apologize, but we had no idea of what to do!"

"That's no excuse! I told you how to take care of the Lonk! What do you think will happen if he ever Awakens? He'll be practically immortal! And you Emi! I thought I sent you there to watch over these fools!" he set his cold stair onto the plump woman.

"Lord Arcadia. Please understand that he was surrounded and I believed that they could handle it. I myself can't believe that little brat is still alive! I wouldn't have left if I didn't think they could handle it! You know I wouldn't! Besides I wouldn't leave if they couldn't handle it after he pointed that damn Rapier at me!" Emi shrieked

"Your right. I do apologize Emi. You degenerates however, your actions are inexcusable. I do hope you're ready to pay for your failure." Arcadia looked coldly at the men.

"Yes sir. Whatever it is you wish. We shall do."

"Good. Now everyone go jump off of a bridge." Arcadia turned and swept out of the room, Emi following close behind, a mischievous grin on her fat face.

The men looked at each other and ran from the castle, never to be seen again.

Arcadia rushed down a long stone hallway, his cloak rippling inches above the moss floor. He stopped and faced a large stone door with barriers covering nearly every millimeter. He reach forwards, a blue current shot from his index, middle, and ring finger combining into one strong string of electricity with a light purple aura. A loud click filled the hallway and the door cracked open. Arcadia pushed the door open with his foot, his hands in his pockets, and strode forwards into the freezing darkness.

"Are you finished?" He asked slightly agitated.

"Ah, still afraid of the cold?" a girlish voice chimed from within the darkness, unable to be seen my mortal eyes.

"I'm not afraid of it, dear sister. I just don't like it."Arcadia teased back.

"Well, if that's so, what brings you to my little piece of this Hell?" the girl shifted forwards so Arcadia could see the outline of his sister.

"I have a job for you."

"What's in it for me?"

"Freedom, I'll get you out of this room. I'll get you out of the Darkness." Arcadia bargained

His sister stepped forward into the light given off by the doorway. She had light frosty blue hair with dark blue, almost black tips, and eyes like her brothers. A tattoo of a dragon wrapped in barbed wire started on her right shoulder and wound its way around and down her body to the tip of her middle toe on her left foot. She loosely wore a simple white kimono and no shoes. She appeared to be approximately twenty three to twenty five, but her eyes claimed to be much wiser than that, but also much younger as they glowed at her brothers proposition.

"I'm listening, dear brother."

"It's simple really. Not worthy of your talent but nobody around here can seem to get it right." Arcadia shrugged

"Stop the flattery, just tell me what needs to be done, whom needs to be killed." She said crossly

"Just kill a Lonk, one whom has yet to Awaken."

"You want me to kill a Lonk that hasn't even Awaken yet?" She asked slightly appalled.

"I told you it was easy. But as I must repeat myself, no one else around here can seem to get the job done. Ryoushi, I need you to do this for me. The Organization needs you to do this. And Ryoushi, the prize is Her Priestess." Arcadia turned to leave

Ryoushi grabbed him by the arm, "Priestess?? But that's impossible! Her Priestess is dead! Did we not assure that? Was that not our mistake?" she looked desperately to him.

"Her daughter, her daughter Yumiko lives on. And the Lonk Arrow Beat is protecting her, as long as the notorious Ashfield and two pesky humans named Lola and Zenzo. I do believe you are the only one whom can complete such a delicate mission. You know I would send someone else if it were not so." Arcadia gave a small smile as he saw his sister fell for his words, his lies, for he had sent two attempts already.

"I'll do it. You can count on me, dear brother. I'll be back before you can pull Crucifix out of her sheath!" Ryoushi called happily.

"I knew I could count on you. Now come, we must get you ready." Arcadia grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her into the light. The door slammed shut and the barriers reclaimed themselves.

Chapter 10 A Cold Heart

"Ashfield, that really was wrong of you. You could have shown a little sympathy for him." Yumiko scolded the vampire as she brushed her hair getting ready for bed.

"It's not my fault. I told him the truth. I also told ya'll not to blame me for what I was telling you. I had nothing to do with those events. Look, if it makes you happy I'll find the book I read the history from and show it to the boy. But honestly, it's not going to make any difference. What's done is done. Nobody can time travel. And even if they could not by that far of a leap." Ashfield picked at his nails while stretched across Yumiko's bed.

"Could you at leas pretend to care, at leas once?" She groaned as she headed over for her bed and pushed Ashfield out of the way.

"Too much effort, besides, what has he ever done for me?"

"What hasn't he done for you?"

"Shut up, left, rolled over and died; in that exact order." Ashfield swept to the door.

"Cold hearted as always" Yumiko sighed and slipped into sleep.

Ashfield laughed, turned off her light, and left her to her dreams.

Chapter 11 A Reoccurring Nightmare

She stood in the middle of a field, snow drifted quietly to the ground in a perfect circle around her. Yumiko looked around her but there was nothing to see but the snow and dead trees at the far ends of the field. Not one flake of snow touched her.

She turned around one hundred and eighty degrees and began to walk to the edges of the field. The snow made an open path for her, still never touching her. When she reached the edge she realized she was not alone.

The voice came from afar, but also rather close. It was the voice of a woman, she was praying for the snow to never stop. She was praying for time to stop, she was praying for Death. Yumiko broke out into a run, attempting to find the source of the voice and stop the prayers.

She seemed to run for hours before she happened upon a woman bowed over a frozen lake, tears dripping from her eyes.

The woman was wearing a white toga drenched in red. When the woman heard Yumiko gasping for oxygen she stopped praying and turned to her.

"Why are you here?" the woman asked in a dead tone

"To stop you're crying." Yumiko answered simply

"I do not want your charity."

"I'm not offering it."

"Then leave. You have no place here." The woman scorned

"I will not. For I do not belong anywhere, so where I am does not matter but at the moment I stride within it. I will help you until you are praying for flowers, for peace." Yumiko answered stubbornly.

"I do not WANT YOU HERE!" The woman screeched and suddenly Yumiko found herself in a dark chamber.

The chamber was small and cold. There was a small man in the corner whimpering as his wounds bleed. Yumiko rushed over to assist him. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. He rolled over and stared at her in amazement.

"How…you should not be here. It's not safe for you." He whispered.

"I've been getting that a lot lately. Look, let's get you out of here. I'm sure we can find a hospital around here somewhere." She pulled at his arm in attempts to sling it over her shoulder and assist him in walking.

"Do not worry about me. I'm doomed to die anyway. Please, before they find him, save my son! He is the key to stopping all of this!" he said urgently and disappeared into a pile of ash.

"No!" Yumiko cried and was again transported to elsewhere. Except this time she knew where she was. She was in Arrow's house.

A small Arrow sat in the middle of the floor, tears spilling from his eyes as he cried for his parents. There they hung, hand in hand from the supporting bored that ran over the living room.

"A…Arrow?" Yumiko asked in a whisper, the boy slowly turned around to face her.

"Please, make them come back! Please, they're all I know!"He choked out and was overcome by tears again.

Yumiko walked over to him and picked him up, she began to sing. "In the Eaves they stand so tall, can you hear them singing to your soul, so softly. Yes, there they sing for your pain, for your suffering; a feather for each soul. And I dance under the Lunatic Moon, singing softly to your soul. Come, join me in" and she was cut off as the door was kicked in.

Yumiko put the young Arrow on his feet and stood protectively in front of him. Ryoushi walked through the opening.

"Ah, how charming. His defiled parents sent you here to save the little Lonk. Princess, I strongly suggest you step away from that abomination. Here it will die." She sang, her voice still remaining so childlike.

"I will do no such thing. His fate is not for you to decide. You'll have to pry him away from my cold carrion fingers before I ever dream of letting you lay one of your misshapen claws on him." Yumiko remained still, secretly wishing someone would jump from the shadows and save her but fully well knowing that was not going to happen.

"Don't make me repeat myself. You're going to hand him over. Then I am going to kill him, of course you can watch if that strikes your fancy, either way, his pulse stops now." Ryoushi dashed forwards, her fingers outstretched for the young Arrow cowering at Yumiko's feet.

Quick as lightning Yumiko scooped up Arrow and dashed backwards, she landed behind the figures of Arrows parents. She had a quick second to look up into their faces and instantly recognized them. They were the praying woman in the forest and the man whom had turned to ash in the dungeon. Yumiko could not divert her eyes as Ryoushi closed in on them, stalking her prey.

"Oh, I understand now. So in order to put your souls at rest, I must protect Arrow?" Yumiko murmured to herself when she saw Ryoushi was mere feet from her. Again she put Arrow down.

"You're going to die, I hope you know that Princess. All of your attempts to save him will be utter nonsense. How do you think Ashfield will feel about this? Once he hears about your foolishness. Do you think someone will jump from behind you and save you? Save this child? I think not, in fact I think he might be relieved that you're finally gone. Don't you think? Never having to babysit you anymore, never having to put himself at risk. And what of Lola and Zenzo? They can finally live their lives how they want. Oh, the freedom they will have. So what do you say? Hand over the boy and we'll stop chasing after you. Or you can die and the others will forget all about you." Ryoushi crooned.

"I think not. You see, I'm not as clean as you perceive me to be. The reason Ashfield, Lola, and Zenzo fight for me is because when _I _fight, I can't hold back. So if it's a fight you're looking for, be prepared to receive it, because I'm not backing down." A queer smile spread across the face of Yumiko, the whites of her eyes turned black and her irises turned a glistening blue.

"Well, well. This is unexpected, not unpleasant, but unexpected." Ryoushi crackled in her girlish voice and the dragon within her kimono seemed to move, the barbed wire loosened. Her kimono fell from her body reveling bondages that covered her upper body and her pelvis area, again the dragon moved and the barbed wire fell completely from its body.

"Arrow, I want you to go under the bed, you understand. I don't want you coming out until I get you, got it?" Yumiko cocked her head to the side to see the boy node and dash to the bed; she turned her attention to Ryoushi.

"I'm not holding back. I have a weapon and I'll use it. This is your last warning." Ryoushi threatened, the barbed wire fell from her body and became real, it seemed to have a mind of its own as it circumference her.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm never weaponless either." She held her left hand out and a black orb appeared, it glowed and formed the shape of a scythe, the black light disappeared and all that was left was a six foot Scythe with a three foot blade that dripped blood from the tip, though no trace was found on the rest of the Scythe.

"I'd like to introduce you to my dear friend 'Armond'". She laughed.

Ryoushi let out a hiss under her breath. "Fine, let's just get this over with!" she snapped.

Yumiko raced towards Ryoushi, Armond's tip dragging on the ground. Ryoushi didn't move an inch as her wire set to work. It sprang forwards and attempted to wrap itself around Yumiko, but she kept changing directions and in the end the wire became knotted in a spot. Yumiko finally launched herself into the air and landed behind Ryoushi, she slashed sideways from left to right across her back, the dragon on Ryoushi moved and went with the blade so that it was injured and not Ryoushi.

"So, you have your magic do all the work for you? How weak!" Yumiko teased and jumped backwards and a strip of barbed wire turned for her neck.

"I told you I wasn't holding back. It's not my fault if you can't use magic. Besides, these are just as much a part of me as my skin." Ryoushi glared at Yumiko who was squatted down, ready to move again.

And she did move. She launched forwards again and stopped just at Ryoushi's feet, Ryoushi didn't have a chance to move as Yumiko sent a right fist square under her chin. Ryoushi was propelled upwards and landed on the couch in a heap. Yumiko stalked over to her and put the tip of Armond to Ryoushi's throat.

"You work for me now. Your past loyalties, families, friends, they mean nothing. I am your master, I am you life. Do you understand?" Yumiko demanded.

"So that's my choice? Serve you or die?" Ryoushi spat.

"Yes." Yumiko answered flatly.

"Well then fine. I will serve you." Ryoushi attempted to move but Armons prevented her to do so.

A drop of blood fell from Armond's tip and landed on the skin just above Ryoushi's heart.

"Now you belong to me. Make no mistake, I will kill you if you ever betray me, not that you can." Yumiko offered Ryoushi her hand has her eyes turned back to normal and Armond disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Ryoushi took Yumiko's hand. "You are my life now. I do not go back on my loyalties."

"Good. Now let's get Arrow from under the bed. Oh, and you are not permitted to harm him in any way, understand?" Yumiko ordered

"Yes my master." Ryoushi said with a bow.

"Good." Yumiko pulled Arrow from under the bed and slowly opened her eyes into consciousness.

Chapter 12 A New Ally

Yumiko opened her eyes to see Ryoushi sitting on the edge of her bed next to her, she was slowly putting a blade back into the folds of her kimono.

"Name's Ryoushi. Though I'm sure by now you know that." Ryoushi turned to Yumiko whom smiled in response.

"I must ask you though. You said you do not betray your loyalties. What of your previous loyalty?"

"I never had loyalty to those whom employed me. My brother put me on this job. I didn't volunteer, nor have I except that he used lies to foil me into working. I have no regrets, nor will I change my mind as to serving you. However, I do suggest that you inform the others of my presence. I shall be in and out as I please, I have been imprisoned for years and I'm sure you understand my restlessness."

"Agreed, and I would like you to know that I don't hold that tight of a leash." Yumiko sighed and rolled over to get up.

"You're vampire is coming." Ryoushi turned to face the door as it slammed open.

"Master!" Ashfield cried in alarm.

"Nothing to worry about Ash, this is our new ally Ryoushi. She's going to be working with us. I'd like you to have a room set for her, one with a big window." Yumiko sat up and went over to her dresser and began to pull out clothes for the day to come.

"Yes ma'am. Ryoushi, if you'd follow me, I'll introduce you to everyone and show you around." Ashfield said with a bow

Ryoushi walked out and Ashfield turned to Yumiko.

"I know what you're going to say, and yes. She did attempt to kill me and yes, I did fight but everything is fine now. Now go and do as I ordered. I'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes."

"Just as long as you understand." Ashfield said with a bow and left, closing the door behind him.

Yumiko let out a sigh and dressed for the day.

Ashfield led the way pointing out key rooms of the house as Ryoushi followed, occasionally asking questions. At last they reached the foyer where Arrow, Lola, and Zenzo were waiting for Yumiko to make her decent for the morning.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Ryoushi, she will be serving Yumiko as of today. Master has asked that we take care of her. Also she shall be down in a moment." Ashfield turned and left Ryoushi to the others as he went to set a room for her.

"Well, I'm gladish to make you acquaintance." She said with a bow, her girlish voice reaching all time sweetness.

"Well we're very glad to meet you as well. We shall begin breakfast in a moment; as soon as Miss Yumiko is ready." Lola smiled warmly.

"Hello." Zenzo nodded absently

Arrow just stared coldly at her.

"Oh dear, seems as if someone remembers something." Ryoushi cracked.

"What?" Lola looked to Arrow whom was still staring at Ryoushi, Zenzo didn't even seem to notice anyone else was there.

"You…tried…to kill me." Arrow continued to stare at her, hated seeping into her voice.

"Very good!" Ryoushi clapped

"She tried to kill you?! Then why has Yumiko allowed you to serve her!?" Lola cried.

"Because she's surrendered in battle. She belongs to me. Her past actions are to be forgotten. As she hasn't killed you Arrow, quit staring her down, it's starting to creep me out." Yumiko shivered but continued her decent towards the group.

"As you wish." Arrow said and looked away.

"Yes ma'am"

"Hey! Morning Miss Yumiko!" Zenzo snapped out of his trance and smiled warmly to his master.

"Good morning Zenzo, now shall we eat? I'm starving!" Yumiko bound down the rest of the stairs and took lead to the dining room. The others followed closely behind her.

They sat around the table; everyone ate in silence as servants brought food and took away empty plates. Ryoushi and Ashfield were the only two people whom did not eat, Yumiko however ate enough for all three of them.

"You sure you don't want anything, Ryoushi? Lola's the best cook on this Earth. Ain't nobody can stand up against her home cooking!" Yumiko chimed happily while shoving another waffle into her mouth.

Ryoushi cringed back "I'm sure. Even if I did have an appetite, seeing you eat would destroy it."

"Suit yourself. Arrow, how's the oatmeal?"

"Fine, I guess. Shouldn't we be getting ready for school though?" Arrow pushed the hot cereal away and stood up, waiting for Ashfield and Yumiko. She nodded and they got ready.

Chapter 13 The Library

The three walked down the light grey sidewalk towards school, book bags over their shoulders. They stood slightly awkward, the silence was piercing between them, though the world still moved around them.

"Arrow, I thought you'd be in Ashfield's library today. Didn't you want to find out more about Lonks?" Yumiko looked up to Arrow.

"I must make it look like I'm coming down with something as to just dropping off over night." Arrow said, distracted.

"Okay, will you be in school tomorrow then?" She wondered

"Probably not, I plan to go down when we get off of school. I really don't think I'll need Zenzo down there with me though. He wouldn't know what to look for."

"Like you do." Ashfield snorted.

"I do." Ryoushi said from behind them

"What are you doing?" Arrow interrogated

"Watching over my master of course; and just what are you doing?" she teased.

"Who said you needed to be here? We can look over her just fine." Ashfield sneered.

"Oh, great. Not again." Yumiko rolled her eyes and picked up her pace.

"Look, just stay out of sight, and don't make any noise. We're going to school and we don't need to have to explain your presence. There's enough going on as it is." Arrow ordered sternly before he also picked up his pace to match Yumiko's.

"If I find out that you try anything against Yumiko, I'll kill you." Ashfield threatened.

"Don't worry. I've pledged my life to her. Not like I had much choice in the matter though."

"Let me guess, Armond?" Ashfield laughed.

"How'd you know?" Ryoushi said gloomily

"Ha! I gave that to her for her fifth birthday! You wouldn't imagine the fun she had with it when she first got her little hands on him! Ah, I had to seal the poor boy for months! Became blood thirsty and when I finally let him out he was ready for a massacre! If it wasn't for Yumiko, charming as ever, then he would had gone through with it! But of course she calmed him right down and whenever she pulls him out he is satisfied with what she gives him. Though I'm sure he was quite upset when he couldn't get his claws on your neck." Ashfield laughed and Ryoushi gave him a dark glare as he coughed up to Yumiko and Arrow.

"Have you three made peace yet?" Yumiko wondered.

"For now." Ashfield laughed.

"Good, because we're at school and I don't want to hear you mentally arguing. That'll drive me insane." Yumiko sighed, secretly in relief.

School went by as normal. Classes went by slightly slowly. Lunch came and went. School let out and Arrow had his sickness now to a pact, even spent the last hour in the nurse's office. Ashfield carried him out of the school and when he was far enough from the school that he could not be seen he dropped him.

"Thanks for all the care in the world." Arrow rubbed his rear as he stood.

"Better than me burring you, wouldn't you say." Ashfield winked.

"I'll help!" Ryoushi laughed and quickly stopped when the others stared at her "Burry him, I mean." She quickly corrected.

"I appreciate the consideration" Arrow rolled his eyes and started off.

"Anyway, I heard you asking about the Lonks. I could help you with that. I have a considerable amount of knowledge about that subject. Studied them for hours before dear brother had me locked up." Ryoushi continued as they walked.

"As much as this kills me to say so, I'd appreciate the help. I honestly don't know much about them." Arrow admitted.

"Goodie! I can't wait to get some qualitie time with the young Lonk!" Ryoushi cried happily, clapping her hands.

"Suddenly I'm scared." Arrow slouched his shoulders forward and pretended to pout.

"Hey! Don't be such a menie!" Ryoushi planted her fists on her hips and glared childishly at Arrow.

"I'm sure he's just playing. Right Arrow?" Yumiko jabbed her index finger into his shoulder.

"Ouch! Yes! I was only playing around. Man, you have strong nails." Arrow rubbed at small welt Yumiko's nail left.

The rest of the walk home went by without incident. Ashfield led Arrow and Ryoushi down to his library below the mansion when they arrived.

"If you take a book return it to where you retrieved it. I have all of them organized very specifically and it'll take painstaking time to clean up after you. You'll find everything you want to know over in that corner of the room." Ashfield pointed to a corner poorly lit and dusty. "I'll have Lola bring you you're meals each day, if you need anything there's a phone that will call almost any other room in the house over by the stairs." The vampire turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing. I'm locking the door on my way out. The only person with the key besides me will be Lola. In the room over you will find to be furnished and quite livable. Again, don't mess things up."

"Ash, thanks." Arrow called.

"See ya Ashie!" Ryoushi called after him, blowing a kiss as he stalked up the stairs.

They heared the door shut and lock.

"Think he'll really send Lola down?" Arrow asked

"If not then I'll just haunt him in his dreams forever." Ryoushi shrugged and headed towards the corner, all childness had left her.

Arrow thought she looked quite dangerous like that, but believed she was even more dangerous when she did act like a child. This sent a chill up his spine for he knew it to be true.

"Are you coming or just going to stare at my ass all day?" Ryoushi glared over her shoulder.

"I'm coming." Arrow walked to her and examined the books.

"Well, slim pickings makes for an easier start." Ryoushi sighed.

"Yeah, now if only they weren't so thick." Arrow moaned and picked up the first book his fingers touched.

Ryoushi surprised Arrow by knocking it out of his hand.

"What! Is it poisoness or something?" Arrow rubbed his reddened hand.

"Don't read that one. Or at least not yet." She advised

"Why not? It's the least thick."

"Because I don't want to see you snap, that's why." Ryoushi's tone was deadly, thus persuading Arrow to leave the book where it lay. She picked a book, one of the thickest and most worn and handed it to Arrow. "Start with this one." She advised.

Arrow took the book and walked over to the table set out for reading upon and sat down. "Whatever you say." He mumbled and opened it. Arrow quickly became engrossed within the pages.

The hours passed into days, days into months. Arrow read not only the section that Ashfield had pointed out but almost every book in the library according to Ryoushi's pickings. Though of course she'd pick the book just before he had finished the one he was on so he'd never actually realized how much he had read until he looked up, stretching his neck and looked at untouched books in the corner.

"Why are you making me read so many books that really have nothing to do with the reason I'm down here." He had asked

"Because you need to know everything pertaining to the rest of the univers during the time of the Lonk. Also, I think you'll need this information in you're future." She had said, looking him dead in the eyes.

Arrow only nodded in response, bend his head over and began reading again.

Half a year went by when Ryoushi finally picked the first book Arrow had tried to read and layed it before him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her

"No time like the present. Besides our time grows short, and you've prepared yourself for this."

"Why is that."

"Just read." She answered solomly.

And Arrow did just that, or tried to at least. He opened the book and stared at it. "I don't understand, what is this?" he looked up confused.

"The Lonk family tree. Every Lonk family is written within these pages. Turn to the last ten, they will make most sence." She told him and backed quietly into the other room.

It wasn't long before she heard him scream.

"He really does read too fast for his own good." She shook her head and went back in to silence Arrow.

Chapter 14 Restless

She stalked back and forth wearily, her blue hair drifting behind her, satphire eyes blazing. "How long does it take to read a few moldy books?" she inquired.

"Will you calm down? Ryoushi probably has him reading just about every book down there." Ashfield was reclined in one of his chairs in his room flipping thru a magazine while Yumiko tapped her foot impatiently.

"Look, there has to be something wrong! It's been seven weeks! Lola sais nothing when she goes down and only spends several minutes down there! It's not long enough to make sure everything's okay! Unless…" A thoughtful look came over Yumiko's face and suddenly her hands flew to her face Scram style.

"Whatever you're thinking I guarantee it's not that." Ashfield looked up quick enough to tell something obscure had entered the blue head's noggin.

"Lola's been feeding us Arrow and Ryoushi! It all makes sense now! We've never had so much meat in a row before and she wouldn't tell me what the new meat was! OH MY GOD!!! LOLA'S TURNED ME INTO A CANABLE!!! Oh Ashfield, what do we do???" Yumiko sank before him and looked up.

"Well, it's been several weeks so I'm sure the only thing left to do is burry the bones. Unless Lola's gone ahead and done the honor for us. I'm sure she would have considering she was down there for half an hour today." Ashfield didn't even bother looking up this time.

Yumiko fell to her back. "Well, least they tasted good." She sighed.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Lola poked her head into Ashfield's room.

"It was just Yumiko going on about how you're feeding Ryoushi and Arrow to us." Ashfield continued to read.

"Oh, well if there was nothing you needed I'll head downstairs and start preparing dinner." She smiled sweetly.

"See ya." Yumiko sighed again and rolled to her side. "You think Zenzo's next?"

"For what?"

"Dinner."

"Probably."

Several more week's passed and Yumiko's jitters never died down, instead they increased. She constantly asked what was going on down in the Basement Library but Lola refused to tell. She tried calling only to find Ashfield had made the line downstairs one way. After a few months Yumiko got the courage to attempt sneaking downstairs.

"Master, what have I told you? They need the quiet." Ashfield scolded.

"Like I care! How do we even know if they're alive?? They may want a breath of fresh air, I think I'll just ask them." Yumiko tried to edge around Ashfield but he caught her by the stomach and pulled her down the hall. "This isn't FAIR!!!" the house shook under Yumiko's bellows, but she never tried to go downstairs again.

That was until the entire house, down to the last wire vibrated with Arrow's scream.

Chapter 15 Case Closed

This time as Yumiko raced down the hall nobody attempted to stop her. In fact both Zenzo and Lola joined her. They clashed just before the door.

"Hurry Lola! Get the door open!" Yumiko ushered.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Lola managed to jab the cold metal into the keyhole, she turned and a solidary clank alerted them that the door was unlocked.

Zenzo pushed the door open and they once again started to run, Yumiko in the lead.

"Arrow! What's wrong?!" she called even before she could see him.

"It's nothing! Go back upstairs!" Ryoushi answered.

"I didn't ask you! Arrow!" Yumiko stormed.

"It…it's nothing. Go..go back upstairs." Arrow choked out.

"No." Yumiko stood stubbornly at the foot of the stairs, she watched as Arrow grasped his head which was tilted over a worn book.

"Miss, I think we should do as Arrow requests." Zenzo advised.

"No." and she didn't budge.

"I told you there were some things you didn't want to know." Ashfield leaned in the doorway at the top of the stairs.

"Does…" Arrow looked pitifully up at him.

"No." Ashfield shook his head.

"Why?" Arrow murmered, but Ashfield still heard.

"Because she's never asked." Ashfield turned and left.

"Know what?" Yumiko looked back and forth between Arrow's empty gaze and the door way where Ashfield had once stood.

"How about we head upstairs. I'm sure Arrow has a lot to talk about." Ryoushi suggested.

"I do believe that's a good idea. I'll make some cocoa." Lola smiled and bussled up the stairs towards the kitchen.

Arrow followed Yumiko, Zenzo, and Ryoushi reluctantly up the stairs, knowing what was going to happen when he told of his findings. His horrific yet thrilling findings. Dread was like a wall around him, everyone knew he didn't want to do this, though he'd do it anyways.

They all settled in the study, Lola brought the drinks, and Ashfield was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, so?" Yumiko looked intently on Arrow.

"I don't know where to begin. Most of what I've read was just details of what Ashfield told us."

"So then tell us what we don't know." Lola insisted.

Arrow drew in a deep breath. "I guess there's no avoiding it, I'm just going to tell you the worst of it straight off the bat. Ashfield lied, not totally, but to a small extent."

"Lied about what?" Yumiko wondered.

"He's the one who killed my father."

"What? Why didn't he say so? Arrow, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Yumiko looked to Arrow, tears on her eyes.

Arrow turned to Ryoushi "Ryoushi, I can't tell her. I just can't."

"You have to. Nobody can tell her but you."

Arrow drew another breath of air. "The book you saw me reading when you came down…it was the Lonk blood tree. Every Lonk that was born was written in that book. Even my name. I believe that Reiki brought it with him when he left the planet. And Yumiko, I've found out I have a sibling, one older than me."

A small hint of sadness came into Yumiko's eyes, but she smiled anyways. "That's so great Arrow! You have a family to find. Someone who could love you too. Do you know their name? Or where they are?"

"Yes. I know both." He admitted.

"Well, are you going to spill the beans, or do we have to guess?" Zenzo asked

"I suppose you'll want to find them. And live with them, hu?" Yumiko asked and this time she couldn't hide the depression in her voice.

"No, I don't need to go out and search for him." Arrow shook his head.

"But, why not? I mean, don't let the little battle that's going on stop you from going. Family is more important than fighting." Yumiko looked confused.

"Because my older brother is Ashfield." Arrow looked solemnly into Yumiko's eyes, his depression, confusion, and anger were buried deep, but she could see it shining like Old Mother on a cloudless night.

Yumiko sunk further into her chair and took a deep breath in. She took a moment to comprehend what new and startling information she had received about Ashfield. She knew he had kept a lot of information from her especially personal information, but she never knew he had family, or at least family on this planet. She saw both Zenzo and Lola open their mouths to say something, even if it was just to comfort Arrow. She couldn't blame them, the absence of emotion on his face would make anyone want to help him.

Nobody realized, except for Ryoushi, that Yumiko was summoning Armond, even Yumiko herself didn't know it. She let out a small gasp when she realized he was there, and she couldn't hide the small smile that twitched her lips when she was aware of the intent of hers to use Armond.

"And that's why you're my master." Ryoushi said with satisfaction.

"Yu…Yumiko…Is that what I think it is?" Lola asked nervously.

"Why yes, yes this is my dear Armond." Yumiko crooned stroking the shaft.

Lola gave a shocked gasp.

"I don't understand." Zenzo shook his head.

"Armond is a sacred Syth, the last and best of his kind." Yumiko's grinned even larger and her eyes glowed as she boasted.

"What do you think you're going to do with him?" Ashfield took a step up the stairs.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me, since you know everything?" Her eyes flicked to him and the vampire flinched backwards.

"Yumiko, stop it." Arrow barked, and to everyone's surprise she stopped advancing. She did, however, turn to glare at him.

"You're okay with this? He's been nothing but horrible to you, and still you defend him? Just what is your problem? Do you enjoy being tortured?" She sneered, although it sounded more like Armond's words than her own.

"He did what he thought was best to protect both you and I. For that I am grateful. Put down the scythe before you do something you'll regret later. Yumiko." Arrow's voice became hard and cold, as if a steel rod had been placed in it.

Reluctantly Yumiko obeyed and Aromond disappeared. She turned and stomped out of the room. Arrow sunk into a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger thumb, scrunching the skin up.

"Thank you." Ashfield whispered from where he was, he too had decided to sit, and appeared a shade gray.

"I didn't do that for you. I did it for her." Arrow sneered, not bothering to look at his brother.

"Zenzo, I think we should leave these two to sort things out, Ryoushi, you too." Lola grabbed the side of her skirt and flowed out of the room, Zenzo followed by closely, but Ryoushi didn't move a muscle.

"Ryoushi, listen to Lola." Arrow said, the stress evident in his voice.

"No, I don't think so. I'm going to keep you two from tearing out each others throats." She said quietly, her girlish voice mocking.

"Fine." Arrow shook his head releasing his face. "Well, do you want to start, or me?"

"You go. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my composure if I go first." Ashfield whispered weakly.

Arrow took a deep breath and turned to Ashfield.

Chapter 16 Betrayed

"I can't believe it! How could she be so weak? And furthure more how could she do such a thing!" Arcadia shouted to the skies. He had been brimming with anger so fierce that over the past week no one dared enter his chambers. However, for his own sanity and the one's who were forced to listen to his ranting Emi had slithered in.

"Listen to me sir. I know this angers you, but you must have realized this would have happened regardless of whom you sent you sister to see. She is, after all, to free willed to be chained for long. I must say that you should have seen this coming." Emi said from behind a door.

"Should have seen this coming?! Should have seen this coming?! She wants more than anything for the Priestess to return and I should have seen this coming?! For your sake Emi, I hope you can for see her return! Because if this sherade of hers continues for much longer I will have to take action!" Arcadia screamed so loud that it sent splinters thru the door.

"I apologize My Lord. Let me take care of your sister. Let me bring her back safely. I beg of you, let me do this." Emi whimpered.

"Fine, but fail me and there will be server consequences to pay." Arcadia threatened.

Emi left the chambers with a malicious smile on her lips, swinging her dark robe around her fat body she ascended the steps to the surface.

"Ma'am, where are you going?" one guard shouted after her.

"I'm going to teach a little girl a lesson." She sneered back at him.

Chapter 17 Quiet before the Storm

"So, is everything okay between us now?" Ashfield asked, a small amount of color to his cheeks had returned.

"I do believe so, but no keeping secrets any more. I want to know what you know, when you know it. Understand?" Arrow ordered sternly.

"Yeah, I understand. But you do understand I did all of this to protect you."

"I know. And that's what bugs me so much. I don't need you to protect me anymore. I can handle things." Arrow reassured.

"I know you can, and that's what scares me to no end." Ashfield shook his head in worry.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"The Awakening. You're bound to go thru it sooner or later, and I'm hoping later."

"I forgot about that. Have you gone thru it?" Arrow looked to his older brother, a touch of fear in his eyes.

"No, my vampiric blood is too powerful. But I have seen it happen."

"And?"

"And there was a lot of screaming and a lot of blood." Ashfield laughed weakly.

"Is it that bad?" Arrow asked desperately.

"For the one's around you, yes. For yourself, well you'll have no idea of what pain is any longer. You'll take pleasure in their cries and you won't stop, ever."

"But what about all the warriors that Father used to rule over? And what about Father himself? I never heard anything of it being that bad in the old books."

Ashfield looked quietly out the window. "That's because they were trained to control it since they were born. I could try to train you, but I don't know how and I wouldn't know where to start. When you Awaken, Arrow, you won't be you and you'll kill everybody in sight."

"Like Hell he will!" Yumiko shrieked into the room.

"Master?!" Ryoushi looked franticly around the room when a braid of blue-black hair dropped from the chimney opening.

"Will someone come here and help me out or do I have to break the wall?" she demanded from within the shoot.

The three of them ran to her and gently pulled her out. She brushed herself off, leaving the hearth black and the air around it cloudy.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Arrow demanded.

"Eavesdropping, what does it look like? Having a picnic?" Yumiko snapped

"What in the world goes on in that little noggin of yours, I'll never know." Ashfield shook his head.

"I wanted to know what you were talking about. It's been five hours and I got worried. Lola and Zenzo were keeping close tabs on me and this door so I found an alternate rout." Yumiko said and picked up a cold sandwich.

"Do you ever do anything like a normal person?" Arrow wondered.

"Normal is for the boring. Besides I didn't want to pay for a broken window." She shrugged, Ryoushi let out a brisk laugh.

"So what can we help you with, now that I'm assuming you've heard over the past couple of minutes." Ashfield demanded.

"Something about Arrow going on a mass murder mission. Couldn't really hear all that well with the brick's and all." Yumiko chirped happily.

"And?" Ashfield earged.

"And he won't lose himself. I'll beat his senses back into him if he even tries something stupid without consulting me first. Besides, how hard can it be to restrain him until he get's his brain functioning like normal again?" Yumiko shrugged, more optimistic then everyone else.

"Miss, he'll poses a strength unmatched in any species, he'll be running on pure instinct and he won't stop until everyone he sees is dead." Ryoushi informed her.

"Yeah? Well he's never met me on a bad day. And besides, I never intended to do this alone. With everyone's help I'm positive we can contain his energy. After all, he's only a Lonk." She smiled maliciously.

"Just? Yumiko you have no idea what he'll be like when he Awakens." Ashfield shook his head, almost as if in agony

"It won't happen." Arrow inturupted

"What won't?" Yumiko looked to him

"I won't hurt anybody. I'll train myself. I'll learn all the self control I'll ever need. Not even an atomic bomb will make me hurt any of you. Never." He looked her solemnly in the eyes.

"I know you won't. I believe in you." Yumiko smiled.

Arrow turned and ran from the room. Half a minute later they saw him dash through the front lawn and exit the mansion lot.

"Where do you think he's going?" Yumiko wondered, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Somewhere decollate." Ashfield shrugged.

"Somewhere safe." Ryoushi hugged Yumiko in reassurance.


End file.
